A surprising fate
by Nihice
Summary: Erza is almost sure it's love. What else could it be? A Jerza fanfic. Maybe some other pairings as well d; Just read!
1. Hot neighbour

**Hi there. This is my first fic, so please review, because then I will just get better. I hope you like the story which is a Jerza fic, my favourite Fairy Tail pairing.**

**Enjoy :)**

**xXx**

The birds were chirping already outside the window, and the light coloured sunset was painted all over the sky. It was indeed a beautiful day.

On the other hand, maybe it just seemed so. Erza didn't really care, she was at the moment the happiest girl in the world. And who wouldn't be if you were nearly sure about the new hottie of a neighbour was going to start at your school. In exactly the same class as you. Erza had spent the weekend sitting at the window, and 'observing' the attractive male. She already knew a whole lot about him.

For example, that he lived with his little sister Wendy. And he had a cat. And he usually spent most of the time in the garden reading, chilling out or even work out a bit. Yes, you can say Erza was a great observer.

Sometimes her friends got scared of it. Sitting all day alone, so called hiding and 'observing'. But they were used to it. Of course Erza wasn't always that weird. She was actually pretty intelligent and athletic as well. Most of the time she spent with her teammates from the soccer team. Erza had tried many sports, all of them she was doing brilliant, but she wasn't satisfied until now.

Erza realized she stoned out, and quickly put herself together. In the same second, he walked out the door. He locked the door slowly behind him. Erza leaned up the window, unfortunately she got out of balance in a brief moment, and her window, which wasn't of the best quality, quirked open with a high crack. Shit. He looked up from the now locked door, and Erza quickly hid behind her pink curtains with strawberry print.

She just stood there for what seemed like eternity. She felled flushed, ashamed. Now she would certainly not go and talk to him as she planned. Yes, she actually made a plan for their coming relationship. Erza was sure it was love. She had never been in love before, never been just a tiny bit attracted to anyone in her entire life. Then suddenly, he just showed up out of the pure air.

She looked at her clock, and decided to do some homework instead. Erza always made homework as soon as she could. She was a hard worker, which also reflected in her grades. She had gotten a scholarship some years back, not from one, but from six colleges.

However, her parents made her choose the closest one, since they could not afford the long transport.

Erza had complained at first, but when she realized it was no use, she stopped annoying her already mad parents. They weren't Erzas real parents, just some old people who needed money badly.

Erza worked every day after school, just enough to buy herself food, when her 'parents' had taken their part of her hard making money.

Her old Nokia vibrated in her pocket, and she quickly opened the message. It was from Lucy, one of her classmates. They often hang out in the mall, and Lucy had always been sweet and open to Erza. Erza was not the best socialising. Mostly she just got angry, but Lucy found out it was just her way of reacting to people, because she simply didn't know any better.

_Hi. U busy?_

She eagerly tapped, and then pressed on the send button.

_No, y?_

_U want 2 come over?_

_Sure. I'll be there in 5._

Erza hurried out of the house, making sure her parents didn't notice. Not because they cared what she did, as long as she was able to earn some money, she could do what she wanted. She often slept at Lucy's, her parents were always so nice, and made her feel welcome and comfortable. In addition, of course, Lucy lived in something between a mansion and a castle.

In her hurry, while she was checking her bag, she crashed right into someone. All her stuff were spread on the ground, and she blushed madly as she noticed her grey panties on top of her jeans.

"I'm so sorry. How clumsy of me."

Erza looked up where the addicting voice came from. Her mind went blank. It was him. His messy navy-blue hair pointed in every possible direction, and somehow he just were one big mess. A hot mass. _Pull it together Erza!_ But her brain wasn't helpful, when she needed it the most, it just disappeared.

"Uhm miss? Should I help you clean this up?"

His oh so piercing and gentle eyes bored into her. _He looks even more handsome up close. How is that even possible?_

He suddenly just laughed, and Erzas mood changed from flushed and shy to confused. He saw her expression, and somehow it just made him laugh even more. All Erza could think of was how his laughter was the most well composed music in her ears. _Come on Erza. He is laughing of you, and the only thing you care about is how wonderful that sound is._

"Sir, I don't know what you find so funny about crashing into people, but I actually is in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh well, you just said I was handsome, and the next I hear is complaining. You change mood quite fast."

"Wha? I did not say you were handsome! And it is not properly laughing of strangers!"

"Yes you did, and I can't just call you a stranger anymore miss..?"

"And who exactly do you think you are smartass! You're probably just one of those good looking playboys."

"Did you just said good looking after denying? You are amusing. Now, may I have your name?"

But Erza had had enough. _What an ass. Such a shame. I really regret those spilled hours 'observing' and planning. But how could I know he was like this?_ Erza just sampled her things, and ran away from the place, before he could even commentate.

He just stood there dumbfounded, when he saw a black old piece of, what was it? He picked it from the ground, and looked inside what was supposed to be a wallet.

_Erza Scarlet._

He tasted the words on his lips. He smirked as he went inside again, with the black wallet in his hand.

_Erza Scarlet. Fate demand we will meet again. And I can't deny fate, can I?_

**What do you think? I will update soon. Please write your ideas, I can allways use some. Stay tuned, and laugh a lot. It should be healthy to laugh.**


	2. Alone for a month

**Hi Guys! Guess what? Yeah, new chapter :)**

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and review. It warms my heart ;D Just keep on reading, I promise I will do my best to satisfy you, or at least surprise you. **

**Now on we go, enjoy (;**

xXx

Erza was pissed, saying it straight. She was almost at Lucy's now, and she just figured out she had forgotten her wallet. How could she forget? She was convinced about she had pulled the wallet in her bag, but it just wasn't there. It was not just the lost wallet whom caused Erzas bad mood. At least Lucy could cheer her up, she always did, and as the only true friend Erza had ever had, she was the best friend you could ever want.

"Hi, come inside, you must be freezing," said the head of Lucy that just stock out from the open window. Erza just smiled, and happily entered the enormous house. Her bad mood was long gone.

"Hi Lu. Where can I put my stuff?"

"Eeerh… Just come up with it. I have some _very _important news!"

"Strawberrycake important?"

"Strawberrycake important indeed."

Erza smiled. Lucy was a fantastic friend, no doubt, but absolutely nothing could compare to strawberrycake. She clearly remembered the first time tried a slice of heaven. It was the first time she slept over, and she was kind of nervous, but then Lucy's mom came home with strawberrycake. That was, well at least one of the best days of Erzas short life. Since that day, the strawberrycake had been a symbol of their undying friendship.

When the two girls were placed relaxed in Lucy's living room on the second floor, yes Lucy got her own living room, Lucy began to talk.

"You know that guy we met last weekend?"

"… Which one?"

Lucy frowned playfully. She knew Erza had her own kind of humour, and when you understood, she was actually quite a funny girl.

"Oh come on! You know we only met one interesting guy!"

"Yeah, I know. What about him?"

"Well… Since you were kind of busy yesterday, I well, went o-out with him." Lucy murmured the last sentence.

Erza was shocked at first; she had never expected Lucy to go that far in such an early stage. Yeah okay, Erza knew Lucy shifted her taste in guys quickly, but last weekend she just seemed so uninterested.

"You what!?"

"You heard it! And, and I think he's sweet too! He's just different. I have never met anyone like him. Erza, it might even be love!"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Erza and Lucy screamed of excitement. Lucy had never taken any of her flirts seriously, normally she kept them for fun, they would always amuse her when she was bored, which was often since Erza worked a lot.

"Wait was what his name again?"

"Huh? Ooh, Natsu Dragneel. Such a cutie."

As usual, they spent the rest of the night seeing chick flicks, talking about Lucy's successfully date and Erza told about her annoying, but hot, neighbour. Lucy said Erza should go for it anyway. At least to get some fun, but as always Erza refused. She had a need of personal space, Lucy accepted that, but sometimes she needed a push in the right direction.

"You know Erza; I told you some months ago that we were going on some vacation to Europe, right?"

"Yeah, you did. So what?"

"It's next week."

"Oh."

"Don't you worry; I'll be back in a month or so. You wouldn't noticed I've been gone."

"Ehm, okay. Do you know the date?"

"Well yeah, I wrote it down somewhere on a piece of paper. Where did I lay it? Hmm, it doesn't really matter. We can text you know? I'll pay the bill."

"We can always text. A month? Hmm, I will survive."

"That's the spirit!"

But inside Erza all were chaos. _A month! A month? It seems like a lifetime! How could I forget? How will I ever get through? Hmm, I'll just have to work some more. Yes, find a new job. At least we could still text. _Erza was lost.

It was always like this, Erza was the best to hide her feelings. She had spent years building up a barrier, and now it was stronger than ever. She had to be strong, self if Lucy didn't show it, she was a lost girl too. It was one of the main reasons to their friendship. She had to be strong for Lucy, if she showed weakness, the life they had built up together would be wrecked to the ground.

xXx

The next day Erza finished her work fast. She had already wrote down some possible places, and she had spent the whole night thinking about the next month. It was going to be hell. No big deal, Erza had tried it billions of times before.

First place. A candy factory. She had thought of the job immediately, she had her whole life dreamed of working every day with candy. She knew it was childish, but anyways, she was here now. The bright F&M sign glowed in a brightly blue colour and begged for her attention.

She had nothing to lose, so why not try the biggest and best candy company in the country? It sounded like a great idea to her. She had a lot of experience of her young age, and was an effective worker as well.

She walked into the big building admiring the beautiful and modern hall. If she had the money to live like this, she could travel the world. Better yet, just move away from her terrible parents, and take Lucy with her.

"Hello there miss? Is there something I can help you with?"

Her mind tuned back to reality, and saw a young man behind a clean counter in the corner of the hall.

"Yeah, I'm here searching for a job. Do you know if there is any job free at the moment?"

"There are a lot of job requests miss. Should I write you on the list?"

"That would be great thanks."

She waited patiently looking around. She could from where she stood look right up to the higher levels, she thought she saw a flash of navy-blue, but maybe it was just her imagination. The receptionist were finally done taking in the information, and he wrote a receipt she got with her home.

xXx

"Where the hell have you been!?"

Her so called mother screamed of Erza, who had just entered the door after visiting the rest of jobs on her list.

"Why do you care?"

"You bitch! Thinking you can do whatever you whenever you want! What did I do wrong to get such and annoying and lazy daughter?"

_Well, what did you not do wrong?_

"I was out seeking a new job, that's all. Nothing special really."

"Great. We're actually low on money at the moment."

"Wha! I gave you like 500$ yesterday!"

"Hmp, you're an ungrateful young lady! You should be happy just to be on earth! Jesus…"

Erza was boiling inside. Who did she think she was? Queen of law? Erza hurried inside her room. It was the only place in the house they didn't bother her. Locking the door safely she sighed loudly. Just a year or so, she would have enough money to leave. She had secretly saved money from every single payment. She was proud of it, and it was one of the things that made her think she one day would be free to do what she wanted.

She looked through her bag one extra time, just to be sure her wallet really was gone. Still not there. Then she took up the laptop she borrowed from Lucy, so they at least could email when she took off.

She had made an account at the library one day on a website called _freechat. _Erza thought it was the best website made, she could pretend to be the one she wanted, and for a short time make her dream come true, and escape the stressful life of hers.

She placed her slender fingers on the cold keyboard, and let the time flew. Almost an hour later, she looked at the clock, surprised by the time she had passed.

She was now chatting with a nice stranger she had met at the website some weeks ago. The person was a lot of fun, and interesting too. Erza had some days chatted with the stranger for hours, and it was as if they had known each other for years. It was like an extra Lucy, which she indeed needed at the time.

_Hi, still there?_

A new message popped up. She smiled slightly at the strangers eagerness.

_Yeah, sorry. Just had to fix some stuff._

_Haha okay. What does the time says?_

_10:57 pm. Why?_

_Shit! Sorry have to go. You on tomorrow?_

_Haha, I'll be now._

_Great. Cya._

Maybe Erzas life wasn't so bad.

**xXx**

**Hope you liked it! I know, not much Jerza in here, I'm sorry! But it won't take long before they're going to meet. Again. **

**Until next time: Eat some candyfloss. It tastes good.**


	3. The job

**Sooo... A new chapter is up! I'm already writing the next one, so keep on follow, favourite, review and all that stuff. Now: Enjoyyy ;D**

xXx

"Erza you lazy bastard! Come down here immediately, there's some mail for you!"

Erza ignored the angry tone in her mother's voice, and instead wondered what it could be. A letter from Lucy? But it was only 2 days since she had left, and they wrote emails all the time. Erza really was curious, and that was the only reason she went all the way downstairs, because there were no way her 'parents' would deliver it.

A beautiful golden convolute laid on the kitchen counter. With a neat and nice swung writing, her name stood with big letters on the front. _Could it really be?_

xXx

A week before…

"I do not want to! What is it you do not understand?"

"Look, somebody have to take over, when I am too old. Why not get to know the business as early as possible?"

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I want to do my own business, if there is going to be any business!"

The blue haired young man sighed heavily as his father began to shout. It was always like this, ever since his mother died, his father had changed completely. Also, he had tried several times to convince him about taking over the family business.

Like hell he wanted to! The old candy factory was not going to control his life, as it did to his father. Well yeah, it was a great working and wealthy company, but he wanted to do some more than just sell candy in his life.

Maybe travel out a bit, do some work long from home, get some 'life experience'. Actually, he would rather work at McDonalds, and at least have some fun, instead of being dead serious all the time.

In the middle of his father's precious speech, he laid his hazel eyes at the desktop. It was a whole mess, important documents and contracts spread over the whole area. But something caught his eyes in the corner of the table.

He interrupted the long and boring speech, holding up the files his eyes had just researched.

"What is this?"

"Oh, just some job applications. I have not looked through them yet, and I do not think I will. It just takes a lot of my important time. Why do you ask, son?"

He opened the folder and let his eyes run down the page, when suddenly one name stopped him.

"May I… Can I choose one for the job?"

He caught his dad off guard for a moment, and he just sat with wide eyes, and some kind of expression whom talked for itself. The young boy smirked.

"Of-Of course! Wait… On one condition though."

"And what is that dear father, if I may ask?"

"You have to work here. For a month."

"A week?"

"A month."

"Does it means I have to work with the person?"

"As long as you work here for a month, you can decide yourself."

"Then, let us call it a deal."

xXx

Erza carefully unsealed the golden letter. First, she saw the F&M sign in the corner, and then she began to read. He eyes grew wider and wider for every word, as well as the gap between her lips. Next, she pinched herself. Then she did it again. And one last time. _I'm not dreaming! This is actually happening! I just got a job, at one of the best workplaces in town, no in the whole world!_

Erza wanted to scream, but instead she ran up the stairs, right in to her room, closed the door behind her, and quickly jumped down in her lousy bed. Then she screamed. As loud as her lungs could bear.

Out of thousands of people, she was the one they picked. She would not disappoint.

xXx

"So this is your new work place." The nice lady gestured to the naked desktop except for a plain piece of paper, and a folder, probably with her first task. Erza smiled, and thanked the lady.

Before she disappeared out of the office, she looked over her shoulder.

"Mirajane Strauss. Call me if you are in trouble." The nice lady smirked, and walked out silently.

Strange girl. Erza let it slide, she would differently not get in trouble. Erza hated to ask for help, it was a sign of weakness in her eyes. And she had to be strong. Yes, sometimes Erza wanted to just lay in a corner and cry all the pain out, but she knew that wouldn't help her anywhere.

Erza sat down in the comfy chair. It was really a comfortable chair! And it could spin. Erza span around, giggling as she did. She was at her dream job, sitting in the best chair ever made and it was not a dream.

She didn't even notice the upcoming man standing in the door with an amusing gaze following her every move. Erza got the feeling of someone watching her and stopped immediately.

"Happy, are we miss Scarlet?"

"You!"

"Yes, it is indeed me miss Scarlet. Now now, since it surprises you that I'm here, I guess you haven't read your actual job contract fully yet."

"How do you know my name? And what are you talking about? This is my work, not yours!"

Erza stepped up from her comfy chair to confront the reason to her sudden rage.

"Easy there Scarlet. It happens that I am your new boss."

"My new boss? Don't play games with me!"

She wanted to wipe of his laid back and bossy attitude. There was no way she was going to work for someone like him. However, at the same time, she still felt attraction to this annoying male. _Oh god. He looks even better in that soot._

He chuckled lightly.

"I am certainly not playing games with you. Shall we say 12 o'clock?"

"We shall say nothing."

"12 o'clock it is. Meet me in the reception."

And then he left. He just left. Without details about why the hell she was going to meet him in the reception at 12 o'clock. _Maybe he wants to eat lunch with me? _Erzas heart skipped a beat.

_What if he wants to eat lunch with me? What should I wear? What should I say? What if… Stop! Why do you even think such stuff! He is your enemy Erza! Keep yourself together. _

But no matter how hard Erza tried, she couldn't keep the blush on her cheeks away.

xXx

Erza waited patiently at the reception 12 o'clock as planned. She had read the whole job contract, and she could actually be fired if she didn't meet up with her new _boss_ as planned. She was annoyed about his title, since it did indicate that she was under him.

It was her dream job, and she couldn't just give up on it yet. It would be weak. First day on work, and already fired. That, her parents wouldn't let go easily.

The clock said 5 minutes past 12, but Erza did not pay attention. She was in deep thought as a blue haired man hurried in her direction.

"Sorry I'm late miss Scarlet. The meeting got a little longer than expected."

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even notice. What did you say again?"

He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Sticky as always Scarlet. Now, we cannot let the time run. We are actually in a bit of a hurry."

Then he just walked away. Again. But this time Erza followed. She was curious, and he knew. Hell, she didn't even know his name yet, and he was her boss! Maybe, if he saw how hardworking and great she was, he would give her some more payment. There was a chance.

But for now, she had to keep her eyes open. She nearly got lost before, and he didn't pay attention if she was still there. She sighed, an increased her speed.

xXx

**Bad or fantastic? No, it cannot be between. **

**Until next time: Do not try to burn snow. It won't work. I have tried. Try not to be too sad about this, you can always just buy some oranges instead! Yay! **

**Love ya guys! (I have never met you, or even talked to you... But you seem nice sooo. I like nice people! (You are nice if you have read this far)) ;D**

**C ya (;**


	4. The secret lab

**Hi there. You having a great time? If you don't, I'm almost sure this story will make you. Follow, favourite and review. Do it! If you want to of course...**

**Enjoy! (;**

**xXx**

He suddenly stopped, only a few blocks away from the main office, and Erza was almost bumping into him. She looked up at the massive white building, which indicated everything except warmth. Erza thought it looked like a jail, most of all.

"What is this place?"

A big F&M sign in glass were placed on the pale façade.

"This is the laboratories and development part. They are the ones whom inventing all the new sweets. This is my favourite part of the whole company."

Laboratories? They did actually have laboratories in a candy factory. _Impressive._

"Okay, but why are we here?"

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. _I could just listen to his laughter all day. It's so addicting. Wait, what? No, no, no! That was so not what I meant!_ There was a war going on inside Erzas head.

"Come on. I will show you."

Just those words nearly made Erza melt. I mean want to slap the crap out of the blue-haired optimist.

He took her hand. However, she forgot as soon as they entered the door.

The same clean lines and design hit her, but at some point, the ambience here was different. Erza couldn't just put her finger on it yet, but she didn't like it.

She felt like when you asked a friend about their opinion on your new sweater, and they have to lie and say it is the most beautiful piece of cloth ever.

They walked even more into the building, and soon they were flying down a hallway. At the end, he turned around and put a finger to his mouth. His eyes were filled with excitement, like a child before Christmas night, and Erza couldn't help but think he looked cute.

He opened the white boring door slowly and silently. They sneaked inside, and Erza understood why they had to be so secure.

The room was made for science. This was not some lookalike laboratory this was the real deal. Papers, pencils as well as every coloured liquid flood around. Notes were scribbled until there was no more place, and chemical reactions were written in every single way.

In the middle of the room, a big bottle of green stuff were placed, with hundreds of cables sticking out.

A small blue-haired person stood very concentrated, and pulled out a few drabbles of another liquid which was clear.

The person cursed slightly as smoke were coming up from the big bottle beside some folders, which differently looked important.

Two seconds later, a mini explosion were formed in the centre of the labour.

Lather and foam were everywhere. And guess what? _That blue-haired demon beside me is having a hard time not laughing. What if important files were gone now? Just how careless could he be?_

Erza frowned, but as soon as the small person turned around, all thoughts were thrown out of Erzas scarlet head.

She most of all looked like an elf. She had pretty blue hair, lighter than the monster's beside her, which curled slightly in the end. A brand orange hairband held her wild hair back, and a small smile were plastered in her innocent face.

"Hi. Great to see you master Fernandez, it's been a while. And who is your girlfriend? I thought you said as soon as a week ago, that you decided to be single the rest of your life ?"

Erza blushed at the comment. _Girlfriend and boyfriend? D-do we really look like a couple?_

"Great to see you as well McGarden. How many times haven't I told you to call me by my name? It makes me feel old you know. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is my new assistant."

"Haha, I haven't missed you at all. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm so sorry, my name is Levy McGarden, and I am the main laboratory technician in this place. And you are?"

"Nice to meet you Levy. Erza Scarlet."

Levy's eyes for some reason lighted up a bit, and her expression changed from cute and innocent to sneaky and smug.

"Oh well. Pleasure to meet you Erza. I'm sure we are going to have some fun."

Mr. Fernandez (_at least I knew the half of his name now. I'm sure Levy would answer if I asked. Maybe I would get some other interesting information as well. I should confront her sometime.) _cleared his throat, and hurriedly changed the subject for some unknown reason.

"How is it else going? Is the investigation doing any better?"

"Oh sure. I have worked on it, but not any clear evidence yet. I can secure you, we are close."

And with that, she walked over in the corner of the room. Mr. boss and I automatically followed. Levy sat down, and began to remove some books and loose papers, until a yellow thick brick saw the light. Imprinted on the side stood 'Daybreak'. She pulled out, and a secret staircase showed up inside the wall in front of us.

Erza stared at the dark staircase. _Why not? Of course they have a secret staircase to a secret labour. I should've known._

The prince and the elf (_I seriously need to work on the nicknames)_ walked down the corridor, and Erza had no other choice than to follow.

_What did they hide down here? _

xXx

At the office in the main building…

"And you are sure they left this building?"

"Of course! I saw those to lovebirds walk outside around noon. They have not been here since."

"Keep a close eye on them. What says the time?"

"17:27 pm sir."

"Already? The time really flies. Now to your appointment. Follow them within every move, but if they catch you, I do not see any reason to keep you here."

"I understand sir. But a have a question though."

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you hope to find?"

"That my dear, does not have to fill up your pretty little head. Now go on and find them. Remember, I want to know every detail."

"Yes sir. I shall do my best."

xXx

"What is this place?"

"Our secret lab of course."

Levy said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I get that, thanks, but why do you need a secret lab?"

"Curiously, are we Scarlet?"

_Annoying._

_Worst of all, I just think I heard Levy mumble something about 'a perfect match'._

Erza frowned and let it be. Truth was, who wouldn't be curious if you were walking down to a secret lab, having absolutely no clue about why.

Carried away in her own thoughts, Erza didn't see the hole in front of her. It was after all, a risky built passage.

"Kyaa!"

Erza fell hard down on the ground.

Levy at first were worried, but then smirked as she heard the blue-haired boy mumbled something like 'cute', even with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Levy made sure to write this down, and use it later when she had a meeting with Mirajane. She knew her skills in that occasion, and she was no other than the best.

Erza stood up, and they could finally walk the last 50 metres or so, down to the secret lab.

Erza wondered why she could hear laughter and talk, when they were like 5 metres under the laboratory building.

_How secret is this lab at all?_

**xXx**

**Yeah, that was it for this time! I will update soon.**

**Until next time: Do not worry. I am certain that you are not a tuna fish. So I guess you could have smelled grosser. Be happy to not be a tuna, I do not even know if they think... Now, they do not! **

**Love you! (Even if you are a tuna!)**

xXx


	5. What is this place?

**Hi guys! Merry christmas to you ;D I had a great christmas eve, food, dancing around the christmastree, opening and giving out presents. I hope you had a great day as well. **

**Now on to the story! Sorry for the late update /:**

**Enjoy (:**

**xXx**

"Hi Levy!"

"Levy-chaaaaan!"

"Back already? And with Jellal too! What a wonderful surprise! It has been too long."

Erza was bombed with shouts and welcoming words. _Well, this must be the lab._

"Who's this?"

Everyone in the hall (_What was this place?_) looked at the scarlet haired girl whom stood like a stone beside their well-known friends.

"I'm Erza."

Silence.

Erza began to stir a little because of nervousness. All the strangers glared at her. Then suddenly, as if they all had silently decided she was okay, they began to laugh and welcome her.

Jellal just smiled. He knew they would take a like in her feisty personality.

Erza just stood stumbled from all the kindness. Never had she experienced something like this. Not something so warm, so rare, so lovely as this. She thought she was not worth it. Nobody had ever taken a like in her, well except Lucy, but she was not here now.

_Maybe this month won't be a living hell._

xXx

Mirajane hurried over the trafficked road, and down the sidewalk. She had just spent two hours asking people about a red headed girl and a blue haired boy.

Her investigation wasn't going just as planned. The master had given her clear lines, she could not afford to fail.

Though, her always matchmaking brain had paired the two long time ago. They were nothing more but a perfect match.

At least she hoped they would stay together. Or else, she would differently make them.

An idea popped into her mind, and a mischievous expression filled her pretty face.

She tapped the pencil on the table, making an annoying sound, but she didn't really notice. Her mind were already filled up with blue and read haired babies. _Oh, that would just be the cutest thing she had ever seen!_

The time was ticking, and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_That must be Levy. Just in time. Maybe she even know where the couple were in the moment?_

A small head popped out from the opening.

"Hi Mira! I hope you are not too busy right now, I have some… Interesting things to discuss or at least I guess you would like to hear. Oh, and I have a letter for you!"

"Hi Levy, interesting news? I'm all ears. And a letter. From whom, if I may ask?"

"I know it sounds a bit crazy, but I actually don't know. Anyway, that doesn't matter, I've got big news! We might have evidence enough in two weeks!"

"In two weeks? Wow, you guys must have been working nonstop the past month."

"Yeah, it has been pretty tough, but you just have to suck it up. It is for an important matter! Everyone hates Mr. Fernandez, he's just so cruel to his workers, and he is just one big lie. I'm just so mad, why can he just sell the worst chemicals out to outnumbered people, and get away with it?"

"I don't know Levy. And I don't know either why we are stuck in this lousy situation. It's only because of that contract. He is indeed a greedy and cruel man. I don't understand how Jellal can be son of such evil?"

"You know, Jellal hasn't always been like this."

"But he's changed! He's on our side now, and that past doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two girls sighed, and for a moment the room was filled with silence, and the silence filled with thoughts.

"Levy? How is it going between those two?"

"Jellal and Scarlet? Actually, I myself have observed some very interesting things."

"You have?"

Mira glanced at her watch. It was already half past 5 pm. Scratch that. _You always have time to plan. Especially if there is some love involved._

"Go on."

xXx

Erza sat, stubborn as she was, rigid on her chair. Chaos was around her, indeed chaos it was. Charis, empty bottles, even persons were flying constantly through the air. _How could you call this a laboratory?_

In front of her a pink haired guy and a half naked man were building up a fight. Their voices were getting higher and higher, and their language matched as well. A vein popped out of Erzas head.

She had only known these people for half an hour or so, but these two were just the most annoying people living on earth.

"You two. Stop fighting."

The two guys stopped their intern fight for a moment, and just stared blankly at her.

"Why?"

Perfectly synchronised. The vein grew bigger on Erzas forehead, and a daring aura spread around her.

Instead of answer them, she took a nearby laying chair, swung it in a perfect bow, just to knock them both unconscious.

_What was their names again? Pinky and… Jay?_

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize the nearby people looking at her in awe.

Jellal then walked his way over to her, waking her from her trance. He chuckled lightly at the sight of the two always fighting men laying flatly on the ground. Unconscious.

"Great job Scarlet. I did not know you were a fighter as well."

"Huh? Oh these two? Did I overreact? I'm sorry, they were just getting on my nerves, and then…"

"I said great job. Natsu and Gray fight all the time, so it is nice to get some peace for once."

"O-okay."

He chuckled again. Scarlet was stuttering.

"I guess you have not had a chance to get a conducted tour of the lab? Let me show you around then."

Erza nodded carefully, and blushed when his hand took hers.

"This way Mrs."

_What is happening? Pull yourself together Erza. It's just his hand. Wow, it's really soft. And nice. What? No. It. Is. Just. A. Hand._

xXx

He guided her away from the busy hall, into a long hallway. At least 50 doors were in sight, but Jellal just walked by.

Then he stopped.

The door was slightly different from the others, with a sign saying _'Do not enter'. _

"Listen to me Scarlet. You can consider this place as your home, and you may explore every corner of this entire building, but this is the only room you may not enter. No one, well except master, knows what is in here, and it is forbidden to know."

Erza gulped and nodded again.

"Great, now on to the fun of this. This room I think you would take a liking in."

He slowly opened the door 3 doors beside the forbidden room, and revealed it's contain.

It was a big room with lot of space, there were no windows, but neither a use for. Every single spot were taken, and a few lockers were placed in the opposite site of the room. Besides that, it was filled up with weapons. Lots and lots of weapons.

Erza immediately inspected the weapons on the nearest walls. She had a secret passion for weapons. It actually started when she was around 4 years old or so. She was not the girls whom played with dolls, no Erza would rather pick a fight.

When she turned 7, the orphanage gave her a book within all imaginary weapons on earth. Though, when her foster parents adopted her as 11 years old, she didn't have time for her hobby.

_But why would they have weapons in a lab? Was it even a lab? She haven't seen anything lab like, and certainly, no one in this place acted like it was a secret lab. _

Erza acted fast. She gripped a nearby spear, and forced Jellal into a corner.

"What is this place?"

"I don't quite understand? This is a secret lab of course."

"It is? Then why tell me why you keep weapons for a whole army in here?"

He just chuckled.

"Clever as always Scarlet. And to answer your question, this is a secret laboratory. But it is more than just that. This, my dear, is one of the only existing underground guilds. Fairy tail."

Erza let her spear down. _Where had she heard that before?_

"Fairy tail?"

xXx

**Sooo? Stay tuned to next chapter!**

**Until next time: Cycle a bit. Just kidding, we all know it is best to lay on the couch all day long :D Please do that for me? Oh, and Watch some tv as well. If you do not have a tv, I am truly sorry. Try to look out your window and imagine if you had one. I know, it would be amazing, right?**

**Love ya (;**


End file.
